W13opa Fan
Hi, so this page is (obviously) about me, W13opa Fan. This is my first time creating a page so bear with me here. I love games, books and music (I tend to have a taste for a variety of music genres). I'm also a Christian whose open minded and knows how to respect others beliefs and opinions (in other words I'm not a "Super Christian"). I'm also a major Kurtofsky and Luck shipper, a total nerd and a frequent user of the Glee Wiki (where I am a member of the Spam Team) and the Warehouse 13 Wiki. Top 5 Songs 1. Through The Fire and Flames by Dragonforce thumb|300px|right|My fav song 2. La Vie Boheme from RENT 3. Set Fire To The Rain by Adele 4. Into The Sun by The Parlor Mob 5. Waterfalls by TLC *Keep in mind that this list might be the most frequent one to change over time Top 5 Games ﻿1. The World Ends With You for the Nintendo DS (pictured right) 2. Pyschonaunts for the Xbox/Xbox Live Arcade and Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 for the Playstation 2 3. Donkey Kong 64 for the Nintendo 64 4. Assassin's Creed 2 for the Xbox 360 and the Playstation 3 5. Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii and Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves for the Playstation 2 Top 5 Books ﻿1. The Catcher In The Rye by J.D. Salinger 2. Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradsbury 3. Hero by Perry Moore 4. Percy Jackson And The Olympians: The Last Olympian by Rick Riordon 5. Skulduggery Pleasant: The Faceless Ones by Derek Landy Top 5 Shows ﻿1. Glee 2. Warehouse 13 and Doctor Who 3. Couger Town 4. How I Met Your Mother 5. Avatar: The Last Airbender Top 5 Movies 1. Food Inc. 2. Hachiko: A Dog's Story 3. Gentleman's Agreement 4. The Breakfast Club 5. Scott Pilgrim vs. The World Top 5 Manga 1. Love Attack 2. D.Gray-Man 3. Gin Tama 4. One Piece 5. Claymore Top 5 Glee Covers/Songs 1. You Can't Stop The Beat thumb|300px|right 2. ABC 3. We Got The Beat 4. Survivor/I Will Survivor 5. Rumour Has It/Someone Like You Top 5 Songs I Want Glee To Cover 1. Dreaming of You by Selena. Sung by Rachel and Sunshine with New Directions.thumb|300px|right|Wouldn't it be amazing if they sang this? 2. Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Rachel. 3. Come Fly With Me by Frank Sinatra. Sung by Dave. 4. The Reason by Hoobastank. Sung by Puck. 5. Lonely No More by Rob Thomas. Sung by Samuel's character. Top 5 Artifacts from Warehouse 13 1. Edgar Allen Poe's Quill Pen and Notebook 2. Lewis Carrol's Looking Glass 3. Harriet Tubman's Thimble 4. Cinderella's Knife 5. Walt Disney's Paintbrush Top 5 Artifacts that should appear on Warehouse 13 1. Michael Jackson's Glove 2. The Spear of Loginus 3. Bricks From The "Murder Wall" of The Saint Valentine's Day Massacre 4. The Original Ruby Slippers 5. The Armor of Spartacus See more here, here and here. Category:Gleeks Category:Nerds Category:Males Category:Users Category:Glee Category:Gleek Category:W13opa Fan Category:Users who ship Kurtofski Category:kurtofski Category:Kurtofsky Category:W13opa Category:User on this wiki